


In the End

by miminto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Immortality, M/M, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miminto/pseuds/miminto
Summary: Doyoung is a time traveler and Jaehyun is an immortal. Whatever era Doyoung travels to, Jaehyun will always be there to welcome him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	In the End

Before he met Doyoung, Jaehyun thought his life was meant to be spent alone, without friends, without family, no one. He had long forgotten where he came from as the memories of his childhood could only be recalled in fragments. He had accepted his fate after becoming aware of who he really was… or rather, what he really was.

An immortal.

A being that lives forever. Never dying. Never decaying.

_That_ was Jaehyun.

They first met in the Joseon Dynasty where Jaehyun was introduced to the life changing contraption called a ‘camera’ . A small rectangular object that could capture one moment of your life with a single click. Jaehyun had seen a lot of peculiar things in his never ending lifetime but Doyoung was on a whole nother level. That man was the one who made him feel as if he wasn’ t that different from all of humanity. They both hold a huge secret that no one can know and although that may be suffocating at times, he was happy because he wasn’ t alone anymore.

Although in the beginning, Jaehyun couldn’ t believe someone could travel through time. It was absurd to hear someone say that they were from 2095. Even though being immortal was just as ridiculous, Jaehyun still thought there was a limit to what is fiction and what isn’ t. To him, someone living an extremely long life made more sense than time traveling. Despite their different circumstances, Jaehyun liked their relationship. Living wasn’ t boring anymore since he had someone to wait for. Something to look forward to.

**September 1988.**

“Good morning, how was your trip?” Jaehyun greeted the familiar visitor. The smoke flowed out of the so called ‘time machine’ like waves of water. He had been patiently waiting for this one man for nearly 80 years. Since their first encounter, this was their 4th meeting and they had become comfortable with each other.

“A little weird, honestly. There has been this phenomenon that’ s been happening all over the country. Uh, the United States. You know about it right?”

“I’ m aware of it. It’ s the country in the west with vast lands. So what is the phenomenon?”

“The year was 2016 and there were a lot of clown sightings all over the country. Basically, people dressing up as clowns to scare people.”

“That sure is weird… Were they just random people trying to scare people? Or was it something more sinister?”

“I don’ t know. But I think there were definitely people who had bad intentions.”

“That’ s creepy.” Jaehyun made a disgusted expression, “Well, come on inside. I just prepared dinner. Luckily, there’ s enough for you too.”

“That’ s awesome, thanks.” Doyoung smiled. One of the best things, whenever he comes back to Jaehyun, was the different types of food he gets to eat and the change in scenery. “By the way, what year is it now?”

“It’ s 1988, the Summer Olympics is going to be held here in Korea soon,” Jaehyun replied.

“Summer Olympics in 1988? I think I vaguely recall that happening…”

“I’ m not surprised if you can’ t remember.”

They entered Jaehyun’ s humble home to escape the cold wind of the upcoming winter. It was going to be extremely cold again in Korea.

Dinner time was spent in silence. Although they love to chat about the things they experienced, it has become a habit to eat quietly and have conversations later. They quickly finished their meals, cleaned up, and settle themselves in the small living space. The houses in Korea at the time felt a little small for Doyoung because the layout of his house in the future was way bigger but he didn’ t really mind. He felt cozy, warm, and somewhat comfortable. It was a strange feeling. He doesn’ t even belong in that era.

“Anything interesting happened recently? Other than the Olympics.”

“Hmm,” Jaehyun paused to think, “I wouldn’ t say this was interesting but the relationship between North Korea and South Korea is still hostile. There have been multiple war drills and posters asking people to report if they catch a spy.”

“Sounds depressing.”

“Well, that’ s life. Anyways, how long are you going to stay here?”

“It’ ll take at least 2 weeks to a month before I can use the time machine again.” Doyoung shook his head.

“Oh.”

“...? What?”

“Nothing.” Jaehyun lied down with his arms under his head. Doyoung followed him.

“Don’ t lie to me,” Doyoung laughed, “I know you have something to say.”

Jaehyun smiled. He never intended to keep it a secret.

“Wanna go watch the Summer Olympics? I’ ve got tickets.”

Doyoung immediately sat up, “Seriously?! How??”

“I have enough money to live the rest of my life without working.” Jaehyun grinned.

“I’ m jealous. I wished I have that much money. Working is tiring. Must be nice to be immortal.” Doyoung lied down again.

“...”

Nice was not a word Jaehyun would describe his immortality.

_Cursed _would be a better word.

**January 2020.**

Jaehyun stood silently as he watched the time machine took off in the distance. Doyoung visited him again in 2020. The snow was still falling but the world had changed drastically since the last time they met. This time around, it wasn’ t him who prepared the food. Doyoung offered to make some dishes from his era. Although the ingredients weren’ t different from this era’ s food, the preparation was a lot different. Every part of the ingredients, especially the fresh ones, were used. There was little waste.

This relationship had been going on for decades but Jaehyun never asked what the future was like. He didn’ t need to know. As long as he was alive, Jaehyun would experience it eventually--the timeline that Doyoung was in.

Whenever Doyoung came back he would say to himself:

Now, he can be himself without concealing his identity.

Now, he can ignore the dying earth.

“2020… There’ s not much time left…” Jaehyun muttered to himself, completely deep in thought.

Soon, 2095 will come. And soon, Doyoung will die. Just like everyone else.

But being immortal doesn’ t mean one is invincible so when that time comes, Jaehyun will make a choice.

Will he let himself be heartbroken or will he live on as if nothing happened.

He wondered if it would take a decade to get over this feeling. Perhaps, a century may not even be enough.

_“Nothing is forever. Except atoms.”_

_― Dannika Dark, Gravity_


End file.
